Numerous procedures have been developed for propagating and/or maintaining cells in vitro. One of the most common prior methods involves attaching and growing cells on the interior surfaces of glass and plastic, usually polystyrene, roller tubes and bottles. Varying results have been obtained with different surfaces, with some surfaces shown to be toxic to particular cells, and there is an interest in finding improved or alternate surfaces for cell culturing. Polystyrene and a copolymer of acrylonitrile with vinyl chloride in proportions of 40 to 60 parts acrylonitrile/vinyl chloride by weight have been demonstrated effective for attachment of a number of types of cells.